Many people use writing, marking or pointing instruments (hereinafter referred to generally as “instruments”) in their trade, hobby or leisure times. These instruments may be in the shape of a carpenter's pencil, felt tip marker, regular pencil, golf pencil, “clicker” or stick pen, stylus or a pointer. In many situations the users of these instruments are moving from place to place as they perform their task. One of the more frustrating and time wasting aspects of these tasks is when they drop or misplace their instrument. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a device that retains an instrument without sacrificing the accessibility of the instrument.